Alienated
by BandGeek4Life8
Summary: She had come all the way from Amity Park to Bellwood and for what? So she could feel pain again? So her boss could destroy her? So her friends won't forgive her? So everyone she's ever cared about can tell her she's dangerous. No. she won't let it happen. She's strong, and if it means she can remain this strong, she will gladly be alienated from her friends. Or will she?
1. chapter 1

**Josephine**

"Josephine, where are you?" my older brother, Theodore, yelled.

"I'm right here, Teddy." I ran down the stairs carrying a backpack and my equipment.

"You need to get out of the house!" Theodore put his hands on my shoulder as he stared me in the eye.

"But I want to help!" I complained.

"You can't!" he emphasized.

"Why? Why can't I help? I've been in this business as long as you have! I deserve to help you!" I shouted at him.

"Josie, please don't be difficult." he said.

"I deserve to help." But I couldn't get the last word out before a loud roaring sound came.

"Ted, I've found the bomb, and it's almost done!" my brother's friend, Jacob, called.

"I'm sorry about this Josie." Theodore ran towards a closet and placed me inside with my stuff and my cat before locking the door.

"Teddy! Teddy, let me out!" I cried yanking on the door.

I needed to get out. I needed to help them take down whatever it is they were taking down. I hated feeling like a damsel in distress and feeling useless. He knew I was like this, so why did he lock me in a closet?

That's when it happened. A loudboomrang out, and I clenched my cat before everything went dark and black.

"Josephine, wake up!" my aunt, Katelyn, shook my shoulder as she tried to wake me up.

"Five more minutes." I groaned wrapping my arms around my pillow hugging it to me.

"I can't have you on your first day be a mole like you normally are." Katelyn shook my shoulder.

"I said FIVE MORE MINUTES!" I raised my voice.

"Get out of bed!" Katelyn pulled on my arm.

"But the bed is so comfy." I whined.

"I need your help getting the house ready for tonight." Katelyn said.

I didn't want to get out of bed, and I knew Katelyn knew it, but she was stubborn: something she had acquired from my grandmother. I groaned as I finally lifted my head to meet my aunt's eyes and I glared at her.

"Get to work now." she ruffled my hair playfully before leaving.

She had always treated me in a teasing manner ever since I started working as a Hunter when I was eight. She was my mom's older sister by two minutes, and she was my favorite aunt of all time. The down side to living in her house was that it was big, but it had no one but us living there.

She told me she bought this when she was dating a guy a year ago, but he left her when he found out about her work. That's why when I am eligible to date, I will be the lone bird without anyone. Katelyn was having the neighbors come over for Sunday dinner, and it would be the first time, I was introduced to anyone.

I spent the day cleaning, cooking, vacuuming, polishing and waxing the floors, and making the house look appealing. There was no doubt that my family was extremely wealthy, and now since my mother and father were MIA, my aunt got the money. I spent from four o'clock to six in my bedroom with my door cracked open, my music blaring, a book in my hand, and a pile next to me.

I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and Aunt Katelyn's footsteps as she walked calmly to the door.

"Sandy, hello. Welcome, welcome. Come on in." Aunt Katelyn's voice carried above towards the stairs.

"Hello, Katelyn. I brought my niece with me today if that's okay for you." a woman, Sandy, told my aunt.

"We have enough food to last months." Katelyn told her. "Josie, our guests are here."

I groaned before walking down the stairs to meet the family. There were two adults and two kids: a boy and a girl. The boy had brown hair and green eyes while the girl had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.

"This is Josephine, but she goes by Joe." Katelyn introduced me.

"Hello, I'm Sandra, but you can call me Sandy. This is my husband, Carl, our son, Ben, and my neice, Gwen." the woman, Sandra, introduced themselves.

"Hello." I replied.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." my aunt said.

I didn't want to stay in a room where I knew no one in there, so I went to the kitchen to help my aunt get dinner on the table. We busied ourselves getting serving utensils, plates, silverware, etc. and putting them in there respected places. Now, the hard part came with moving all if the food into the dining room.

"Can we get a hand or two in here?" Katelyn wondered.

"Ben go help them." I heard Sandy order her son.

"Yes, mom." Ben's voice replied.

Ben walked into the kitchen as I went to grab the turkey on its platter. I was having trouble when he took it from me. The three of us got the dinner platters on the table with help from Gwen who came in to help. I sat in the center next to Gwen and my Aunt on the head.

Ben sat on the other side of Gwen, and Ben's parents sat on the opposite sides of us.

"So, what's for dinner?" Sandy asked.

"Baked Turkey, roast beef, mashed potatoes, roasted vegetables, potatoes, macaroni and cheese, corn, and banana bread or peanut butter chocolate chip banana bread which ever one you choose." Katelyn stated as we sat down.

The adults started conversation as us teenagers started piling our plates with food before eating said dinner. I was almost done when Sandy asked me a question.

"So, Joe, how long are staying here in Bellwood?" she asked.

"As long as I need to. The agreement was until my parents were found." I explained.

"It's rather strange how when the bomb went off that it didn't affect the closet, but everything around it and for a one hundred yard radius." Sandy commented.

"Well, I've experienced weirder things." I countered.

"How weird?" Ben asked saying his first statement in the conversation.

"There's a ghost attack every week in Amity Park. The only ironic thing about it is that the sign in Amity Park said, 'The Nicest and Safest place on Earth."" I told them.

"Well, we seem to have an alien attack every other day. Who went after these ghost?" Sandy asked.

"This ghost boy named Danny Phantom. That's what he called himself." I explained.

I would not have given away Danny's secret identity. I just gave them a name, and I made them work off of that. I would never do that to Danny like he would never do that to me, and my two biggest secrets ever. One only he knows while the other all three of my best friends know.

That's when my bracelet started blinking signaling me from Madelyn that something had happened. I looked at Katelyn for approval before I rushed out of the dining room and to my room where I pressed the button.

"What is it, Mads?" I asked her as he hologram appeared.

"There's an attack near some place called Mr. Smoothy. It's a them problem, but a you solution if you catch my drift." Madelyn said before hanging up.

I quickly got into my outfit of a leather jacket, a red tank too, blue ripped jeans, a scarf over my mouth and nose, a beanie covering my blonde hair, and combat boots. I grabbed my equipment from my locker before using my jet-black to fly to Mr. Smoothy. I saw the burgzak appear as a normal brunette person with sandy, dust clamped together like clay surrounding them where their feet should be.

I groaned seeing the creature attack the innocent people down by the fast food place.This was easy as long as no one would just stand there and wait. I took my stunner before shooting it repeatedly until it was weakened. I was about to get my blasters, but I saw fire wiz past my head towards the burgzak.

It grew talons and stakes around itself covering it's arms and chest area. It was officially angry, and I had the fire wielding idiot to thank for that. I ducked behind some trashcan before seeing some sort of tree alien with red leaves on its back. I was extremely good at my job, but I hated when someone who had no business hunting this catastrophe.

I sighed seeing the alien keep throwing fire at it not knowing it's anger was increasing.I took my stunner and blasted the alien away before blasting the monster on repeat before all of the stakes went away. I took out my blaster and went to shoot it when the burgzak's Sandy clay morphed into tentacles, and it started to wrap itself around the tree alien.

"A little help here!"

I saw a blast of mana attack the creature, and nothing happened to the burgzak. I took my blaster cannon (it looks like a rocket launcher), and I hit the monster. When the blaster canon hit it, the burgzak exploded in sand before connecting together once more.

The burgzak roared with a fiery passion before flying away in a black cloud. This was the first time I had let a monster leave without getting captured and all I had to thank was that alien and that mana wielding person.

*

I had made it back to my aunt's house, and the adults were still talking, and I don't think they noticed I was gone. I picked at my food taking bites every so often. I noticed that Ben and Gwen were done with their dinner and my aunt and Sandy were talking to one another making plans for something.

"How about you two take her to the mall in a couple of days? You guys don't have anything planned that I know of." Sandy said.

"Okay, Aunt Sandy." Gwen said.

It was settled then. I would be spending tomorrow with a couple of people I hardly knew, and I had nothing I could do about it.

 ** _A/N: So that is thefirstchapter of Alienated. I hoped you like it. ShouldJosephinefind out about the omnitrix early on as they tell her, make her wait until later, or should she find out about theomnitrix, but Ben, Gwen, and Kevindoesn'tknow she knows?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Josephine**

I spent almost the entire night on my computer looking up everything I could about aliens. That alien from before had interfered with my work, and that was not cool. It was already five o'clock, and I was dressed and making myself some coffee. I sat on the sofa drinking my coffee as I flipped through Netflix.

Katelyn finally came down the stairs as I was on the second episode of season two of the Walking Dead.

"How long have you've been up, Josie?" Katelyn yawned mid sentence.

"Never went to sleep." I answered.

"Josie, you need to stop doing that." Katelyn poured herself some coffee.

"And you need to stop dictating who I make friends with." I replied harshly.

"It's not my fault that you can't make friends on your own. I'm just trying to give you a push." Katelyn snapped.

"I'll be in my room." I said.

When I got there, I slammed my door as hard as I could. I didn't come out of my room until around two when I decided to leave the house and the air I had left behind earlier. Why did I have to snap and break like that just because she said I should stop pulling all nighters?

I grabbed my glider and my equipment before I let my glider to where it wanted to go. Miraculously, it led me to the mall, and I went inside stuffing my glider into my backpack (it has a button that makes it shrink).I went inside as I looked around the mall trying to decide where to go start shopping at.

I have to admit that I wasn't a real fan of malls just like my absolute best friend from my hometown. That's when I heard screaming and cackling. Ghost breath flowed out my mouth. I turned around to see Skulker standing there. I groaned as I became frustrated and annoyed.

"I hate my life." I muttered as I saw Skulker shoot some pillar.

I can't seem to catch a break, can I?Yesterdsy, it was a burgzak, and today it's Skulker. I was looking forward for finally being in a normal town where I could get rid of my memory of my job and forget about my reputation and how I lost it and everything else.

"I'm going ghost!" I exclaimed as I turned into a ghost.

My hair turned rainbow colored, my eyes as green as grass, and pale as a vampire. Maybe not as pale as a vampire, but I was still paler than normal standards. I flew up transforming my legs into a tail.

"Hey, Skulker. Looking for somebody?" I called out to him.

"Ah, ghost girl. I was wondering where you went." Skulker said as he shot at me with his ghost blaster.

I dodged it with ease before striking him with ice shards. He growled at me before shooting a net at me. I phased through it with ease, but I never expected another one to go at me. I squealed as the net wrapped around my kegs in a cocoon. That's when I saw a blue alien with wings appear and freeze the net cannon.

"Would you like some help with that?" a female voice said.

I looked up to see Gwen standing there. "Yes, please." Gwen used mana to cut me free from the net before I soared to the sky. I duplicated into two before doing the ghostly wail on Skulker. He clamped his hands over his ears before free firing his weapons everywhere.

I dodged every single one of them. I flew towards Skulker and punched him in the face. His metal face scrunched together before he punched me back. The blue alien froze his hands together before flying through Skulker freezing his body. I flew off the ground waiting for Skulker's next move.

Skulker's green, fiery hair melted the ice around him, and he shot a net at the blue alien. I heard the alien yelp before Skulker shot a blast towards someone. Gwen created a mana shield, but it was soon blasted back. I watched as some black haired guy absorbed the concrete and charged for Skulker.

He tried to hit him, but all of his moves would go straight through him. He was a ghost after all.

"He's a ghost. Your living attempts will do nothing." I instructed the person.

"Thanks for the advice." he replied with sarcasm thick in his tone.

I watched from up above as Gwen shot mana at Skulker, and it didn't seem to faze him at all. I tried to look for another doorway to get him out of here. That's when I remembered the Fenton Thermos that Danny had given me before I left for Katelyn's house.

I just needed to weaken him and get him in there.

"Hey, pea brain! I think your missing something!" I yelled down towards the ghost.

I charged straight for the ghost Bounty hunter before pushing my hand out creating fire. Skulker tried to stop it, but he couldn't, and I pressed harder for the fire to become stronger. Skulker was blasted back, and I brought out the Fenton Thermos before bringing Skulker into it. I dropped to the ground.

"Note to self: send this to Danny." I muttered.

"How did you do that?" Gwen's voice asked.

I turned around to Gwen, the blue alien, and the black haired guy standing there. The blue alien changed into Ben.

"Are you a half alien?" Ben asked.

"You seemed to know who that was back there. You weren't working with him, we're you?" the black haired guy said.

"No, it's not like that. You see he attacked me and my best friend, Danny Phantom, a while back, and he keeps doing it. I'm a ghost you see." I explained.

"I'm Ben. This is my cousin, Gwen, and our friend, Kevin. That was some pretty cool stuff you did out there." Ben commented as he stuck his hand out.

"I'm Joey Screech." I said.

Ben still had his hand outstretched like he was waiting for me to shake it. I stared at his hand. Was he trying to become my friend or was he just being nice? I didn't want to make him or his friends my friends knowing I had to keep my secret a secret.

"Ghost, remember? I can't shake a living person's hand or..." I trailed off.

"Right, sorry. Well, do you want to help us?" Ben asked pulling his hand back.

"It's fine, but with what?" I asked him as I brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

I hated that I didn't have a bun in my ghost form like in my human form, but I adored my hair color.

"We're plumbers, it's intergala-." Kevin explained.

"I know what the plumbers are. One of my friends happens to be the daughter of one, and there was a quarrel with the plumbers and the ghosts some time ago." I explained.

I noticed Ben cringe just slightly at the sound of ghost. "So, what's the point?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to come help us with stopping aliens." Gwen explained.

"I don't think I'll be of any help. I only specialize in ghosts not aliens." I countered.

"We'll work something out." Ben explained.

"Thanks for the offer though." I went to turn around.

"Wait! What do you know about burgzaks?" Gwen called after me.

As soon as the word escaped her lips, I whipped around. I pulled out a paper and pencil before jotting down something on it before giving it to Gwen.

"If you want to know anything about Burgzaks, give me a call. I'll be a ghostly wail away." I said before zooming away.

I ended up changing back to human, and I bolted to Aunt Katelyn's house. There was no garentee that she was still upset with me, but now I had another thing to worry about: Plumbers were going after the Burgzaks. I was given the mission to hunt them down alone, and when you bend the rules, your punished.

I should know, because they took my reputation and twisted it to make me look like a bad person. I had Danny, Sam, and Tucker help me, and I lost everything: my family, my home, my friends, my job, my reputation, and my peers' respect and trust. That's the main reason I was sent here to live with my aunt.

I was told to not have any more ghostly adventures, to give up on my job, and to forget about everything. How am I supposed to forget about everything that holds me to the earth? I loved being a ghost fighting crime and other ghosts with my best friend.

I loved my life in Amity Park as I was the teacher's pet (namely Mr. Lancer), spending time with my best friend's, and my family. Now, I don't see a reason why I would go back. My family is dead, my friends don't trust me, the entire town hates me, and my ex-boss is waiting for me to come there to arrest me.

I can't go back, and seeing as I have no friends here to begin with , and I will never make that mistake ever again. I made it home, and I went through the door.

"Josie, you were on TV!" Aunt Katelyn yelled from the living room.

I walked into the living room as the news replayed the events with Skulker and Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. I winced seeing it all over the news knowing thattheyalready knew about it.

"The organization called. They said that the next time your caught on TV, you'll be arrested and persecuted for treason." Katelyn warned me.

"Don't worry, Katie. It won't happen again!" I told her with a smirk on my face.

With that, I walked towards my bedroom with the same smirk plastered on my face.


	3. Chapter 3 The Mall

Josephine

Today would be the day that I would be going to the mall with Ben and Gwen. I didn't want to go to the mall, but Katelyn thought that I don't get out much, and this might be my only chance to make friends here in Bellwood. Why doesn't she get that I don't want to make friends, because I don't want it to happen again?

But now, I'm sitting at the kitchen table eating nachos while checking my text messages.

Sam: We heard what happened with Skulker. We miss you.

Danny: areyouokay?Haven'theard from you in a while.

Tucker: you need to come visit us or we can come visit you.

Sam:Weforgiveyou. Come back to us.

Danny:Imiss myghostbuddy.

Danny: can you at least call?

Danny:I'msorry for yelling at you.

Danny: can I at least get anEmail?

Danny:Pleasegive me some sort of message.

Tucker: can you answer our texts? Iknowyouaren'tignoring us. You never would ignore your zone out buddies.

I couldn't answer their texts, because I knew deep down that there words mean nothing. It might look like they mean something to them, but I knew it doesn't. Danny wants a message from me, so I'll give him one.

It was almost one, and they would be here any moment. How long does it take to drive down the street? It shouldn't take this long. I finally heard the doorbell, and I grabbed my purse and my cell phone before answering the door. Ben stood there waiting for me.

"You ready to go?" Ben asked me.

"Sure." I replied nonchalantly.

We walked to the car where Gwen was. I didn't know who was driving, but I got my answer when I went in the back and saw Kevin in the front.

"I should have known you were Katelyn's niece." Kevin commented.

"Likewise, Levin." I replied.

"You two know each other?" Ben asked.

"We had a quarrel a few years ago." Kevin explained as he started driving.

"Of course, you did." Gwen commented.

"So, what was it about?" Ben asked eagerly.

"He got his hands on some ghost tech, and since ghost tech is specifically used against shields and anything solid, it's considered illegal for a human to have anything, so my sister had the job to arrest him." I explained.

"So, what happened after she almost arrested him?" Ben wondered.

"She was this close to arresting him, but I got in the way, and he locked me in a closet. No big deal." I acknowledged.

"Sounds like Kevin alright." Ben commented.

"This was before I was with you guys. Made pretty bad choices." Kevin stated. "Oh, look we're here."

We climbed out of the car to look at the mall: the place I would be spending my afternoon with strangers.

"Let's hope it stays normal, and doesn't turn weird." Ben said.

"Weird usually finds me." I commented.

We walked inside in the silence of all four of us. I didn't want to talk to them, and I sensed they knew it too.

"So, Joe, where do you want to go to first?" Ben asked me.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the book Shop after grabbing some food from the food court." I said.

"I could use some food." Kevin commented.

So, we headed towards the food court, and we each got our own food from the different places there. Before long, we were in the book store, and I was counting how many of the teen fiction books I haven't read yet that were piled on my pile.

"How many books are you getting?" Ben asked.

"Enough to update my library since all my books at home were destroyed." I replied.

No emotion was there in my tone, and I knew they could sense that too.

"Would you like helping carrying the bag?" Gwen pointed towards a bag.

"Sure. Take this one." I handed her one.

"So, Gwen, where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but I know the guys are just waiting to get to the arcade. While they're there, we can go to some shoe store." Gwen said.

"Cool, I need new shoes." I commented.

"So, while me and Joe go shopping, maybe you two could go to the arcade. Is that alright?" Gwen asked her cousin and friend.

"That's cool. See you later." Kevin said as he made a beeline down the hall.

"Thanks. See yah, Gwen." Ben told her before following Kevin.

"Oh, boys." Gwen commented.

"That's why my friends back home consists of two guys and a girl, but since I'm a girl, they are always asking for girl advice." I stressed.

Gwen chuckled. "So, where do you want to go to first?"

"Bath and body Works. Oh, and Gwen?" she turned towards me. "You can call me, Josie."

"I like the name Josie better anyway." Gwen told me.

By the time, me and Gwen were done with shopping at Bath and body Works, a shoe store, Yankee Candle (my choice), Calendar store (games), Pet store (just because the puppies are so cute), and JCPenny's (I needed some more plaid shirts, and they had a sale).

"You know this was fun, but the next time we hang out? I don't want to be at a mall." Gwen said.

"Where else did you have in mind?" I asked her.

"We could go to Mr. Smoothy." Gwen suggested.

"Wasn't thatthe place that was attacked by that strange looking creature?" I asked.

I internally winced when she mentioned Mr. Smoothie. That was the first place I fought at here in Bellwood. I was a Bounty hunter, but I hunted monsters for protection and ghosts for profit. It was the same creature I fought at before in Amity Park when I first started hunting monsters and ghosts.

"Yeah, but it's totally safe." Gwen assured me.

"I'll meet you there. Now, come on. Let's go find the boys." I told her.

"Knowing them, they probably are fighting each other." Gwen replied.

"Do they fight all the time?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah. Pretty much."


	4. Chapter 4 Burgzaks

**Josephine**

I didn't know if I would have fun with Gwen, Ben, and their friend, Kevin, but I did. I just didn't want to get in too deep for them to know I lied to them and then I'll be at square one all over again. I was still expecting the call from one of them as they wondered about Burgzaks. Those were my monsters, and I would put a stop to them for all tides sake.

It wasn't until three days after the mall, that I got a call from an unknown number, and I answered it.

"Hi, is this Joey Screech?" Ben's voice said on the other lined.

I coughed in my voice changing it slightly. "This is she."

I cringed slightly at my voice. "You said you knew something about the Burgzaks."

"I do, but I can't tell you right now. Can you and your friends meet me in the abandoned movie theater at midnight?" I said.

"Sure. I'll let Gwen and Kevin know." he hanged up.

I was waiting for them to come to the movie theater, so I could tell them what they wanted to know about Burgzaks. It was already almost twelve thirty, and they still wasn't here. They wanted to know about Burgzaks, but no one was here. I was already in my ghost form, so I couldn't do that to pass the time.

I couldn't go flying because of my warning. I hate that I can't do anything, and only because they're scared of more people knowing than they need to be. Why can't I do it with help from my friends? Why did I have to keep it a secret? I needed more help, and these people would be my only hope of getting to my job and to get my reputation back. It was almost one when they decided to show up.

"Why did we have to come here? Why not at Mr. Smoothie?" Kevin's voice asked.

"Because I had to find a place, so the others won't find us." I said.

"Hi, Joey." Ben said waving a little.

"So, what can you tell us about Burgzaks?" Gwen asked me.

"First, we need to go inside. Some people don't want some people to know about Burgzaks." I said walking into the movie theater.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"We call them Mazieens. They are after the Burgzaks and will do anything to get to them including kill anyone who steps in their way." I explained I was pulled a table and a few chairs from one of the theaters.

"So, what do you know? We came here for information, not on the dangers of this." Kevin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can we have a light here?" Ben asked.

"We have enough light." I replied.

"Um, what are you talking about? There is no light." Gwen retorted.

"There is." I snapped my fingers to create light.

"That's cool." Ben said.

"Manipulation of light is what keeps us ghosts, ghosty." I replied as I sat down.

"So, we were wondering what you do know." Ben said.

"Of course, or you wouldn't be here." I handed Gwen a file. "This is everything you could know about Burgzaks. I must warn you though. They are what the Hunters call Alien Monsters, because they're monsters, but some aliens experiment on them." I said.

"Our offer still stands, Joey. Will you be part of our group?" Ben asked.

I couldn't say no to them, but I also didn't want to say yes to him. So, I went with the answer that meant maybe.

"If you need me, give me a call." I told him.


End file.
